How I Met You
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: "Hello everyone and welcome to the famous TV show...HOW I MET YOU! In this show, we are starting with Shugo Chara couples! Yay! This show is based on the interview of the couple and how they met each other! Was it love at first sight, or were they enemies from the start?" Please follow, favorite, and review!


**Heart: Okay, so I was simply reading a book, when suddenly, this awesome idea comes to me! In this story, there will be Amuto, Tadamu, etc., so all of you Shugo Chara fans can enjoy! In this chapter, it's Amuto!  
**

**Ikuto: Yay!**

**Heart: In the next, it's probably Tadamu!**

**Ikuto: BOOOOOOOOOOOO! :P**

**Heart: No Amuto!**

**Amu: Yay!**

**Ikuto: SLASH CLAW!**

**Heart: CALM DOWN! I WAS JOKING! CAN'T YOU CRAZY CAT TAKE A JOKE?! Btw, evarayone...there won't be any charas in this story!  
**

* * *

"Hello, hello! Welcome to-" dramatic music"-HOW I MET YOU! Yay! My name is *insert name here*! I will be the announcer to this show!"*insert name here* says, grinning. "HOW I MET YOU is all about HOW I MET YOU! Get it?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"That's great and all...but why am I here?" Amu says. "And why is this STUPID BAKA NEKO HERE WITH ME?!"

"Eh..." Ikuto says, bored. "You don't remember the note?"

"Huh? What note?"

"The note that says...

**_Dear hot and sexy Iku..._**

**_Hi, dear Iku! It's your strawberry, Amu!_**

**_I just wanted to ask you to go on a date with me..._**

**_Please...meet me inside the HOW I MET YOU studio...I want to see you..._**

**_Your blushing strawberry, Amu_**

"One," Amu said. "I WOULD NEVER WRITE THAT! Two, WHY WOULD A SMARTASS LIKE YOU FALL FOR SUCH A RIDICULOUS TRICK?!"

"Oh, so Strawberry admits I'm smart?" Ikuto asks, smirking.

"N-NO! SHUT UP!" Amu yells, blushing. She lunges towards the note, but he easily dodges and hides it in his pants.

"Too bad. If you want it, gimme a kiss." Ikuto said, puckering his lips. Amu immediately shrieked as he leaned in and she ran off.

"Wait! It's supposed to be a show!" *insert name here* cries, then sighs. "Okay, fine. Why don't _you _start then, Ikuto? How did you meet Amu?"

Ikuto smirks, as usual. "Well..."

_It was about 6pm, and Ikuto was walking in the park causually, ignoring all of the annoying girls pestering him. Suddenly-  
_

_"Oof!"_

_And Ikuto fell, along with someone else on top of him._

_"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" the person groaned, getting up, Ikuto mutters something under his breath and takes the offered hand.  
_

_"Ugh, watch where you're goooooooooooooooiiiiiiing...?"_

_Wow, look at her._

_The person that crashed into him was a girl. A very_ hot _girl...she had pink hair and nice plump lips and she had a nice figure. Her skin looked beautiful and smooth and..._

_"Errr...can you let go of my hand?" the girl said, snapping her finger in front of his face._

_"Oh, umm, sorry." Ikuto said, letting go of her hand. He sighed when he felt her warm small hand part from his cold ones._

_"My name is Amu. Hinamori Amu. I'm sorry for bumping into you." Amu said. Ikuto smiled._

_"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but you can call me Ikuto."_

_Amu smiled. "Okay, nice to meet you, Ikuto. You can call me Amu. I'm sorry fo-"_

_"Yeah, yeah. An apology is not enough. Come with me...on a date." Ikuto said, smirking, while the other annoying fangirls cried and protested._

_"A-a date?!" Amu said in disbelief. "I-of course-but-well...you see-I have a boyfriend."_

_"Oh. Well, you still have to pay me back for bumping into me you know." Ikuto said, shrugging like he didn't really care. In reality, he felt horrible. Who rejects the Tsukiyomi Ikuto?_

_"Well...I guess because it's for a reason, that's okay..." Amu muttered._

_"Okay then, where do you wanna go?"_

_"Seriously? McDonalds?"_

_Ikuto and Amu were standing in front of McDonalds._

_"Meh, whatever." Ikuto said. "Let's go."_

_"6 chicken nuggers-"_

_"-and a Big Mac combo."_

_"Alright, that'll be $_._. Here, enjoy!"  
_

_Amu grabber her chicken nuggets while Ikuto grabbed his Big Mac with his combo. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner.  
_

_"You know, you never told me."_

_"Told you what?"_

_"Why did you want to go on a date with me? There were plenty other girls to pick from, so why me?"_

_"What kind of question is that?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Are you blind? You're beautiful and hot! And-you're blushing."_

_"Wh-what?! No I'm not! Just a bit...flustered."_

_"You're blushing."_

_"Oh be quiet! I just never had a compliment like that before..."_

_"Oh, okay-"_

_"AMU-CHAN!" suddenly, an annoying voice blocked Ikuto's thoughts of Amu and cut their conversation._

_"Ta-Tadase-kun?!" Amu gasped. Tadase? Does she mean..._

_Hotori Tadase?!_

_"Amu-chan? What are you doing?" Tadase asked, running up to Amu and touching her hand. Ikuto flinched, not liking the sight of Amu and Tadase together._

_"O-oh, Tadase, I'm just here with Tsukiyomi Ikuto her-"_

_"Ikuto? Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase turned to Ikuto in surprised, as if just noticing his presense. "Tsukiyomi! What have you done with Amu?! If you hurt her at al-"_

_"No, Tadase! It's not like that! The reason I'm here with him is because I just owe him this for an apology! That's it!"_

_That's it?_

_Ikuto looked at Amu sadly. Was that the reason she was here with him? That's it?_

_"Well...Amu, I guess I'll just leave, seeing that I don't really have a reason to stay..." and with that he got up and walked away._

_"W-wait! Ikuto, don't go! I don't want you to leave!"_

_Ikuto stopped._

_"Why are you leaving? I don't want you to lea-"_

_"Amu-chan! _I'm _your boyfriend, remember? Why are you going after him?"_

_"Because he's a very nice friend and I like him! He's a nice friend, Tada-"_

_"No! He can't stay! He's not your boyfriend!"_

_"But he's still my friend! I can't let him leave like that! Don't you notice that he's upset!"_

_She noticed that Ikuto was upset..._

_"Fine, then why don't you be _his _girlfriend instead?! I'm leaving!"_

_"T-Tadase-kun?!"_

_"Jane, Amu-no-HINAMORI!"_

_And with that, Ikuto heard the swish of the door opening and closing._

_"Amu?" Ikuto asked, turning to Amu. There were silent tears sliding down her face, but she smiled at him._

_"Meh, he was a jerk anyway." Amu managed a hollow laugh._

_"Amu..."_

_"I'm sorry, Ikuto. I'm sorry you had to go through that. Is there...anything I can do so you'll feel better?" _

_"Well...there is_ one _thing..."_

_"Yes? What is it?"_

_"Be my girlfriend."_

_Blush blush blush._

_"O-of course..."_

_End of flashback._

"Wow, Ikuto! That sounds like an _amazing _story!" *insert name here* exclaims, grinning. "Now-"

"LIAR!"

"Huh? Oh, Amu, you're back!"

"THAT LIAR! AS _IF _I BECAME YOU'RE GIRLFRIEND! Here's the _real _story, bakas..."

_"Ah...nothing like a bottle of milk after a shower!"_

_Amu was happily drinking milk on her balcony and sighing. Suddenly..._

_"You know, milk won't help your breasts get bigger. Not that they need to get any bigger anyway."_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! PPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERTED WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
_

_"Excuse me? I just happened to be hopping along-"_

_"On balconies?!"_

_"Yes, that's how I normally travel."_

_"..."_

_"Anyways, you're in my way. And why do you have pink hair?"_

_"None of your business!"_

_"Did you dye your hair?"_

_"No! It's natural!"_

_"Weirdo."_

_"You shouldn't be talking; you have_ blue _hair!"_

_"Fine. What's your name?"_

_"None of your business!"_

_"...I'm waiting..."_

_"...Hinamori Amu...you?"_

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You know, you're pretty."_

_"...what's with the sudden compliment?"_

_"You're blushing."_

_"AM NOT!"_

_"Yes you are. Anyways, gotta go. See you around, Amu...koi."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Ja-ne, Strawberry."_

_"Oooooooooooooooooo...he's_ so _asking for it..."_

"And that's the _real _story."

"...well, it's a lot more realistic than Ikuto's made up fantasy." said *insert name here*.

"Hey!"

"_But_, there's a _but_, Ikuto's story has more Amuto, so IKUTO'S MADE UP FAIRYTALE WINS!"

"YAY! Wait-made up fairytale?"

"And that's it, on HOW I MET YOU! Next episode, coming up...soon...goodbye and have a nice night everyone!"

"Wait-IKUTO'S STORY WINS?!"

"Yes, my slow, dense strawberry. Let's go."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Heart: And that's it on HOW I MET YOU! What do you think?  
**

**Ikuto: What do you mean "made up fairytale"? It was totally realistic!**

**Amu: As _if _I'd be your girlfriend, baka! Pffft, get some real cat ears and a life!**

**Ikuto: But they _are _real cat ears! See? *ears pops out***

**Amu: Lemme see...**

**Ikuto: HEY! NO TOUCH-ooooooooooooooo...my itchy spot...puuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...**

**Amu: *giggles* He's purring! I like him better this way!  
**

**Heart: Ha ha! Anyways, please review, like, follow, etc.! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
